Jerry
Jerry is an all-time closer who debuted in Papa's Taco Mia!She is widely known for her cranky behavior and personality. In Papa's Hotdoggeria, you can use her hair as a custom worker. In Wingeria, that hair had long bangs that covered up the custom worker's eyes. Flipdeck InfoEditEdit Jerry is one of the top principals in town, and offers legal representation for Papa Duncan and his many franchises. Her law firm is now called “Just Jerry and Associates” after her longtime partner Carrie abruptly left. Jerry only finds time once a week to dine out, and can be extra picky with her meals. Orders EditEdit *Papa's Pizzeria: She orders 8 Mushrooms, 8 Onions, 8 Olives, 8, Sausages, Cook in 3/8 Minutes, Cut into eight slices *Papa's Burgeria: She orders Bottom Bun, Medium Patty, Cheese, Onions, Tomato, Lettece, And a Top Bun. *'Papa's Taco Mia!': She orders a Pita Taco (if you haven't unlocked it yet it will be Soft Taco instead), with Steak (if you haven't unlocked it yet it will be Chicken instead), Sour Cream, Onions, Tomatoes, Peppers, and Hot Sauce. *'Papa's Freezeria': She orders a Large Cup with Banana Syrup (Strawberry Syrup if not unlocked), Marshmellows (Strawberries if not unlocked), Blended Regular, Whipped Cream, Strawberry Topping, Chocolate Chips, Gummy Onion, Creameo, and a Gummy Onion. *'Papa's Pancakeria': She orders 3 Pecan Waffles, Cinnamon, 4 Slabs of Butter, and Maple Syrup. Her drink is Coffee (Small Cup) with Sugar. *'Papa's Burgeria HD: '''bottom bun, mayo, pepperjack cheese, medium patty ,bacon, lettece, onion, top bun. *'Papa's Wingeria: She orders 4 Honey Mustard Wings, 4 Carrots, 4 Celeries, and 3 Ranch Dips. *Papa's Hot Doggeria''': She orders Veggie Dog (Not If Hot Dog is unlocked) in Pumpernickel Roll (if you haven't unlocked it yet it will be Regular Bun instead), Mayo, Pineapple Relish, Relish, Ketchup, with Medium Diet Fizzo and a Large Kettle Corn. (If locked, she doesn't want Candy Jack and will only order a Fizzo) *Papa's Pretzelria: Pretzel Bitz, anchovies, Bake In To Burnt, cinnamon, buffalo dip, Medium Root Beer *Papa's Suberia: Hoagie Roll, Sliced Sausages, Onions, Tomatoes, Jalapenos, Hot Sauce, Lettuce Medium Root Beer, Bag of Crunchitos Nacho Cheese. *Papa's Smoothieria: Medium Cup, Banana Strawberry, Blend Chunky *Papa's Frozen Yogurteria: Small Cup, Watermelon Sorbet, Strawberry Drizzle, Gummy Worms, Cherry, Banana, Cherry TriviaEditEdit *On her customer chart profile, Jerry is staying still, but her clock is going round and round. This moving accesory "glitch" also appears with Mateo's profile with Candy in Papa's Wingeria from here on and with Miranda's profile with Bacon in Papa's Taco Mia- onwards. *In Papa's Hot Doggeria, she comes in every Friday. *Most of her orders include foods with high fiber. *She is the only customer to be a closer in every single game since closers were introduced (Not including Randy, the food critic). *Her name may be based on Jerry Lewis from the Transformers franchise, as she is Carrie's partner and Jerry Lewis was created by Carrie Jones, one of the executives for the Transformers Series. *She has a clock that goes around when she visits. *Jerry is the fourth closer to come in Papa's Freezeria. *In Pancakeria and Wingeria, she appears on days where there are Freezeria-themed mini games. In Hot Doggeria, however, she appears on the day you can play Customer Cravings for Foodini-themed prizes. *Jerry Wears His Jacket A Bag And He Became A Principal Gallery Jerry Thumbs Up.png Jerry Unimpressed (Principal).png Jerry Thumbs Up (Principal).png Jerry Unimpressed.png Jerry (Principal).jpg Jerry.jpg Angry Quinn.PNG|Jerry Is Not Pleased Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Customers Category:Closers Category:Pizzeria Closers Category:Burgeria Closers Category:Burgeria HD Closers Category:Taco Mia Closers Category:Freezeria Closers Category:Pancakeria Closers Category:Wingeria Closers Category:Hot Doggeria Closers Category:Pretzelria Closers Category:Suberia Closers Category:Smoothieria Closers Category:Pizzeria Customers Category:Burgeria Customers Category:Burgeria HD Customers Category:Taco Mia Customers Category:Freezeria Customers Category:Pancakeria Customers Category:Wingeria Customers Category:Hot Doggeria Customers Category:Pretzelria Customers Category:Suberia Customers Category:Smoothieria Customers Category:PPD with New Looks Category:Papa's Next Chefs Competition Category:Frozen Yogurteria Customers Category:Frozen Yogurteria Closers